Sylvers journals
Evening - Waterday 5th, Reaping, 1493 We have arrived in Saltmarsh after being on the road for a long time. It will be nice to rest my feet. I have heard Saltmarsh is a town of bandids and pirates and i am curious to see how that plays out. From what i hear from the locals they are not to fond of the increased empire presence. There is apparently a dwarven mine outside of town. Anywho, it was exiting to finally meet Anders Solmor. He has apparently not only send this quest to us but also other strange folk. There was Paytsarra and Morgain who apparently also came together. They both worship Pelor, and there was also William Wisenose, a strange halfling man that appears to have his own agenda. On the way to Solomars office we came across a notice board. Aparrently someone has been having strange dreams and has put up a quest since noone will believe this person. Later in his office Paytsarra noticed that the handwriting on the note was similar to that of Solomar. I will have to look into this further! Evening - Earthday 6th, Reaping, 1493 We went to this 'haunted house' with a strange man called Beefguy. I wonder what his real name is. Anyway we get there and we imediately get attacked by a bunch of giant worms. Luckily Morgain and Paytsarra are very able fighters so they make quick work of the creatures. In the basement we have found a hideout of some bandids and a strange necromancer. They are apparently part of a larger crew that is currently out at sea. I am curious to see how this plays out. On the way back from the house I may have fed Ankis a bit to much to drink (we found some good drink in the house) and I feel really guilty. He kept talking about the things that happened to him during his time with the Cult of Loviatar and that really wasnt my intention! It seems that Paytsarra is really bothered by my snoring. I just find it so comforting to be able to almost hear myself sleep, its so different from just being silent all night. We also think that one of the council members, Gellan Primewater, may be working with the bandids we arrested. We don't have any proof of this yet, but i am sure we will find it soon! Evening - Earthday 6th, Reaping, 1493 It seems like someone was murdered and Anders is getting framed for it! I can't believe he actually did it, he seems like a kind man to me at least. I was wondering if this place has a library, but apparently there is this guy called Krag who lives at the cemetary, and he is into books. I suppose I might bring him a visit later. We also visited the blacksmith, but they only sell normal equipment. I had hoped to maybe pick up a new shield that is not you know… The shield of some random bandits... The city council seems happy with our dealings at the mansion but are worried about a pirate ship that belongs to the bandits. We met with various council members, namely Eda Oland, Gellan Primewater, Illiander Fireborn, Menace Threat and Enders. Apparently Illiander has a bad leg but you are not supposed to mention it, and that makes sence. If I had a peg leg I also wouldn't want people to constantly mention it. At first I was sure it was nothing, but the violin I found at the haunted house has some sort of spirit in it. He calls himself Morgul, that sounds... kinda evil but like... imma give him a chance. Morgain and Paytsara seem pretty worried too that Morgul is some sort of evil fiendish entity, but i'd rather have it than leave it in the care of these bandits. Afternoon - Freeday 7th, Reaping, 1493 I totally forgot to mention our next job! So we are supposed to sink this pirate ship or at least make sure their smuggeling stops. Meanwhile Enders has been put on housearrest, it's just hard to believe he is actually guilty. The ship is apparently called the Sea Ghost. I think that is a pretty cool name to be honest. When we aproached the ship it was raining really hard. For a moment i was worried we would simply sink our little ship, but I had a plan. When we boarded we would convince the crew members that we where part of their crew and that they where supposed to head to land. Some of them bought it and a few went and sailed back to shore where they got arrested. Also! We actually found some evidence that Gellan is working with the bandits! We also met Makogg. He is a strange orc man that just… sailed up to the Sea Ghost. Seems like his heart is in the right place tho. We send him into the captains office to take him on alone, just to see if he was up to our standards. He was. It was amazing. What am I talking about? Our standards? Man these people are really changing me. There was also a prisoner on board of the ship. His name was Ocianus, and he is from Manaan, an elven city that is apparently underwater. I didn't even know that was a thing to be honest... Evening - Freeday 7th, Reaping, 1493 When we got back to Saltmarsh Gellan was arrested and it was amazing. Eda is so cool and calm and collected. She kindof reminds me of my mom in a way. The town council also gave us another job, and if we complete it we can keep the ship! That is so cool! So for this new job we had to deal with these cultists that where chilling outside of town. We had heard about them a little while back but I am starting to get worried about Ankis. They really messed him up and I don't want him to be in danger again or make mistakes he can't come back from. I believe it should be his disission to do something if anything at all, but i should keep a close eye on him. Afternoon - Starday 8th, Reaping, 1493 Before we headed out tho I met with Krag, the cemetary book guy. He was pretty nice and seemed kindof lonely. That was weird cus he had a lot of books and I can't imagine he could ever feel alone with all those books! I bet he hasn't even read all of them yet! I wanted to check if he had any books about Morgul or whatever he is, but instead I found that Krag had a bunch of books about Verona. None of the books seemed to have autors so I am really curious to find out who wrote these books. Anywho Krag said he was looking for a hidden tomb somehwere near Saltmarsh where there should be some treasure. I am starting to think maybe Krag is just a graverobber but I am sure it's fine...right? Anywho, he would only let me take one book so I picked this one called "A long forgotten hero". I have always been interested in stories about the Hero and cant wait to see if this book holds more things that I don't yet know. Ankis also deceided to tell the rest about his time with the cult. It makes sense that he did seeing where we are off too but I don't really trust them yet. We have barely known them a week and already they know quite a lot. I don't know who they are affiliated with. Maybe they are undercover or something. I am probably looking to far into this but I whish i could have spoken to Ankis before he told them. Evening - Starday 8th, Reaping, 1493 - Reminder: put first cultist cave lore Afternoon - Sunday 9th, Reaping, 1493 Last night I had a horrible dream. I was lost in a thick fog and couldn't make a sound. Suddenly the fog lifted and there stood the Queen of Night and Magic. I heard Morguls voice saying it was time to face her, to defeat her once and for all, and I wanted to say I wasn't ready, but she came closer and raised her hands to cast a spell on me. I jumped awake and it seemed that Ankis had also had a bad dream. I wish I could help him more with the trauma's he endured, but I can not imagine what it has been like for him. We packed our things and headed to the campsite of the cultists. Again there was this thick fog and I couldn't help but quietly hum to myself to make sure it was not the dream again. When we got there we managed to take out the cultists currently present, except for one. When we questioned him we found out another group of these cultists should be arriving in the morning. We deceided it might be best to either stay here and ambush them or deal with them in another way. We deceided to enter the mysterious cave that the cultists where camping around. This is apparently where the strange book they are after is hidden. We opened the first door by giving a book. We opened the second door by putting the torches out. We entered a room with 3 doors, had to fight a mimick in one, Makogg almost drowned in the other, and then the third door unlocked. I don't know. Makogg was making up some weird story about having to flirt with the door in order for it to open. I am curious about the creator of this place since that is not any sort of magic i have ever heard of. Maybe Merlin will be able to recreate that one day since that seems handy. We enter a crypt-like chamber with 3 weird hallways. One is completely dark, one filled with lava and one filled with water. Paytsarra and Vena went trough the lava one (which turned out to just be lukewarm water) to find the book waiting for them on the other side. However, when they where unable to convince the spirit of this place that we had good intentions, we were forced to fight some undead that where in the crypt. We managed to promise this spirit to return the book once we are done with it and the situation is save, and I strive to uphold this promise. When we exit we have some time to kill. I deceide to read the book I got at Kraggs a few days ago "A long forgotten hero." I can hardly believe this book is the truth, it must have been made by someone that would want something like this to be the truth, but it seems unlikely. According to this Morgul was the Hero, and I want to believe this, but it seems so… convenient. Morgul has done nothing but help me out and yet I still have a hard time trusting him since Morgain pointed out the name sounds very fiendish. My hope is that perhaps Morgul was a tiefling that traveled with the early Veronans or something like that. Wait i hear voices in the distance... Evening - Moonday 10th, Reaping, 1493 Ankis and I deceided to approach the man that where aproaching us. I read in A long forgotten Hero about a spell that Morgul used. I have been studying this spell for a few days and figured this was the perfect opportunity to use it. I was able to distract most of the man approaching and the rest of the party was able to make quick work of the man that left my spell radius. It was weird to cast this magic given to me by Morgul, but also strangely satisfying. Later Morgul told me that there are more spells that he can still teach me and I have to admit I am intrugued. When casting the spell I was sure I saw Maria join me in a spectral shape, and it made me realise how much I miss her. I should write to her soon, I haven't heard from her in a while... However, right after we defeated the cultists we where surprized by a volley of arrows and various pirates showed up. They apparently have some unfinished buisness with Makogg, and I have to say I am not surprised. He seems like a reckless person but appears to be bettering himself. The pirates claim to be members of the Pirate Mickey gang, and there is another gang, the Lizzy gang, that was supposed to receive the wares aboard the Sea Ghost. One of the cultists had a journal on him. They where send by Rankor, and there is a higher up memeber named Rundür near Burle. Seems like we should be heading there sometime soon. Over the night I had various dreams about stories from "A Long Forgotten Hero" but these dreams seemed so real, as if I was really there. Suddenly a mist rolled in and from the mist emerged a woman. I felt a strong urge to fight her, but I realised these feelings wheren't mine. I was scared, but at the same time felt brave. I wanted to flee but at the same time charge in. It was as if i was not myself but reliving someone elses experience. I wanted to scream but could not make a sound. Morgul told me later that this woman was the Queen of Night and Magic. I read about her but she seemed so elegant. Well-composed. She didn't seem like how I would imagine an evil creature to look, but I felt the urge to fight and hate her nontheless. Anyway, the next morning we run into Beefguy again. There is something about him but I can't place my finger on it. Maybe it was the bag of limbs he had on him, or the fact that he seems to almost follow us... Oh! During the night Vena and Paytsara looked into the book that we found in the maze some more. Turns out the final few pages are a discussion between two people. One of them seems sick, and the other claims to visit them in Saltmarsh. I wonder what kind of magic made this possible. It seems like a very good way to communicate over long distances in a secretive way. We also find out that Kyorna, that bitch that runs the leatherworker shop, has a love interest. Badur Caster is a farmer that lives outside of town, so we promise to put in a good word for him. Evening - Godsday 11th, Reaping, 1493 Ankis told me this morning he ran into a cultist on the street. I was worried at first, we had let one cultist go after everything that went down the other day. That cultist had said he wanted to become a baker and we let him walk. Aparently he is now a bakers apprentice but I don't like it. Did he really only join the cult to make some money or for some other non malicious reason? Its so werid to me that people would do that. Also the team was talking about puting together a banner or shield for the group. They want ofcourse to have the golden rose on it, but also the sun of Pelor. I can't see why Morgain and Paytsara would like their god reflected in our party shield. What does Pelor have to do with the party? Paytsara suggested "League of the Golden Rose" as our name, was the word golden in there only a reference to Pelor. I felt weird asking if they could also include a book in the design since we are adding iconography of our gods, but everyone just shrugged it off. I suppose I am not as outward with my worship as some of the others, but I don't know if I will proudly present the shield of the golden rose if it has a blatend Pelor sun on it. Everyone seemed to have buisness to do, but I am not satisfied knowing there is someone in town, in Saltmarsh, that has something to do with this book. The entry that I translated seemed to elude to someone in Saltmarsh that is or was ill and the other coming to visit. We have no way of knowing how long ago this was written, but I figured I'd ask around town, inquire about ill people. Lankis seemed to think Enders Solomar was a strange man, but not nessisarily ill. He told me I should visit the barbershop in town, run by a dwarf named Badoon. Badoon seems like a very nice person and he told me that people who hang out with Kragg for prolonged times report feeling ill afterward. I want to trust Kragg, but this seems shady to say the least! When we met up later in the afternoon and heard we where summoned to the town hall. Me and Ankis took charge in telling them what we have found about the cult so far. Eda seemed dissapointed we had not brought back a captive, but they didn't really have any usefull information anyway. I don't know if it was the right thing telling her about what we found. We have ofcourse not told her they are after Ankis, but I feel like the whole beast thing that the cult is researching might still loop back to him and bite us in the butt. Anywho, the Council of Saltmarsh wants us to look further into the illegal shipments, especially the things that where on the Sea Ghost, and see why the lizardfolk needed the weapons that where on the ship. As a reward we would receive a plot of land, and Morgain made the case of us receiving the 'Haunted House'. If it was up to me, I would never want to go there again. I'd rather sleep in the Wicker Goat. They had Oceanus wait for us outside, but I had already made other plans and it didn't seem like the rest of the group was eager on leaving either. We instead left him at the Wicker Goat in the carefull hands of Lankis, and went to visit the graveyard to look into this illness Badoon said Kragg has. After some carefull spellcasting and detecting Kragg does seem to have some sort of magical illness, but it was not something Morgain or Paytsara could remove. Kragg however, had found the tomb he asked us to investigate earlier, and while the others dug toward the tomb I deceided to look over his books once more. I find it so weird he has books about Verona. Veronans dislike outsiders and rarely travel away from the island so all these books must be from a long time ago, a time before the curse set even. I checked the books for authors and will make a seperate list detailing them. When I returned the tomb had been found. I didn't think we should have headed in right away but I suppose everyone was in fighting spirit. Inside the tomb we heard a message saying we don't belong there. Noone seemed bothered so we kept going. After a while we found a room with a deep cavern in it, and some sort of ritual site on the other side of the cavern. Paytsarra priks her finger on a needle there. I was a little behind looking at the cavern when suddenly these shadowy dogs appeared and attacked us. I relied on the power Morgul has given me and suddenly glowing runes apeared all over my body, it felt like an extra layer of protection. After the fight was over I noticed the runes have faded but are still slightly visible on the back of my hands...__FORCETOC__